A Lone Wolf No Longer
by Matthias L. Stormcrow
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks after her 17th Birthday it wasn't because she wanted to give her mom and her new husband free time it was because she had a furry problem for you see Bella Swan is a Lycan. She is leaving Phoenix because there is a pull in her chest telling her to go back to Forks. What awaits her in Forks read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: My Back Story

(A/N: Matthias/Len Stormcrow here bringing you all a new story that's unlike the ones I have done before. There are **no** Original Characters in this one before you bitch and moan about it. I don't own Twilight so here we go. Oh and this is a Harem\Genderbender\Femslash Fic before I forget pairing Bella\ All Cullen and Denali are female. Story told in multiple Points of View but the first three are in Bella POV)

 **A Lone Wolf No Longer** By: Len\Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: When Bella Swan moves to Forks after her 17th Birthday it wasn't because she wanted to give her mom and her new husband free time it was because she had a furry problem for you see Bella Swan is a Lycan. She is leaving Phoenix because there is a pull in her chest telling her to go back to Forks. What awaits her in Forks read and find out.

 **Chapter 1: My Back Story** (Bella POV)

My name is Bella Swan or rather Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I was born in a Rainy little town called Forks, which is in Washington State. I was born as the daughter to Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham.

I have Mahogany Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and until three years ago I was just a human female with normal Human urges but no any more. You see three years ago I was five foot eight, a health one hundred and twenty pounds, straight A student and never had a temper, then I got bit by what I thought was dog turned out to be a Werewolf…except things remained the same for me until I turned 16 that's when things started to change. I became taller I am not five feet ten inches tall, I've gotten bigger I am now one hundred and forty pounds and some muscle mass to me, which I explained off as a new gym kick I was on.

Now I am inching closer to my seventeenth birthday and my body is getting hotter…I meant the core temperature you perverts. I have also been dreaming of Wolf running around. Her fur is Brown, she was majestic, and powerful. Seeing that in my dreams made me so happy…until it dawned on that the wolf was me…was what I was becoming.

So I made a decision to go live with Charlie it was safer there for me and lately I have been feeling a pull in my chest leading me in that very same direction.

I knew leaving Phoenix was going to be hard but I needed to do this for me, to keep Mom and my friends here safe. In Phoenix there would be nowhere for me to hide but in Forks with plenty of Forest to run around in I could be free to wolf out and run free and just be me.

So with that in mind I made the call to Charlie. I hope this goes well and that I wasn't making a mistake.

(A\N: That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the trip to Forks and then Chapter Three is the first meeting with Cullen's: Carine, Esme, Alice, Jessamine, Rosalie, Eleanor and Edythe. By Chapter six the Denali Women will show up: Tanya, Kate, Irena, Carmen and Elena. So I am basically using names from both versions of the Book.)


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Home

**Chapter 2: Heading Home** (Bella POV)

Here I am sitting on a plane heading to Port Angelus. Needless to say I was nervous. This would be the first time I have seen my dad since I was seven.

I thought back to the call with Charlie.

 _Flashback 15 hours ago 5pm._

" ** _Hello." Charlie said._**

" ** _Hi Dad." I replied._**

" ** _Oh Bells my sweet Baby Bells." Charlie cried out in total happiness._**

 ** _I admit it, I have not talked to my Father for quite some time since I was bit actually._**

" ** _So how have you been?" Charlie asked._**

" ** _Good. Uh I was wondering since my High School life is almost over I was wondering if I could spend my last year with you?" I asked._**

" ** _Really?" Charlie said softly. "Yes Bells I would love that. I will book your flight now."_**

 ** _Flashback over_**

 **That's how I found myself on a plane heading back to the place of my birth. Renee was really nice about the whole idea…truthfully I think she wanted to have some alone time with Phil not that I minded. I didn't need to hear my Mom and Step-dad going at it like rabbits. Add in my soon-to-be Wolfyness and that would cause a problem in Phoenix…I did the math my first Full Moon is in Two Days, which works out I will a Forest to hunt in instead of a desert…as I refuse to kill Humans but thing is I don't know if what the Movies portray a Werewolf as is real or not.**

 **I brought with me shorts and sleeveless t-shirts, bikinis, thongs and bottoms I'm an either or girl now that my figure has changed why not show it off. As I run at a core temperature of a hundred right now and maybe even hotter when I am fully turned…I am looking forward to the next few days I just hope nothing spontaneous happens like falling in love.**

 **(Alice POV)**

 **I just came out of very weird vision. Somebody was coming, a girl…she was blurry and very hard for me to see but she was…dominating…all of us...the whole family including our cousins the Denali Women at her beck and call…panting…who is this girl? My eyes opened to see the whole family staring at me.**

" **Alice…what did I just see?" Edythe my oldest sister asked me her beautiful orchid eyes locked with mine.**

" **What's going on? What did Alice see?" Rosalie asked.**

"…" **I was silent.**

 **I felt a hand shaking me and I looked up to see my idol…my mother Carine…she was like the rest of us.**

" **Alice what did you see?" Carine asked calmly.**

 **My name is Alice Cullen and I am a vampire in total shock. I just witnessed what looked to be a human girl sexually dominating my whole family…and we enjoyed it.**

 **There technically seven of us in the family twelve if you count our cousins. Our names are: Carine the oldest 365 years old changed when she was 24, Jessamine 140 years old changed when she was 18, Edythe 109 years changed when she was 17, Me 108 years old give or take changed when I was 17-19, Esme 84 years old changed when she was 25, Rosalie 90 years old changed when she was 19 and Eleanor is the same age as Rosalie but changed when she was 20.**

 **Then our Cousins Tanya 1200 years old changed when she was 19, Kate 1150 years old changed when she 21, Irena 1100 years old changed when she was 18, Elena 1400 years old change 26 and Carmen 1300 years old change when she was 25.**

" **I-I saw a girl…she was…" I started to say but Edythe picked up.**

" **She saw a human female and she was for lack of a better word dominating all of us." Edythe replied.**

 **Rosalie scoffed.**

" **That's impossible none of us would ever submit to a human." Rosalie replied.**

" **Is she coming here?" Jessamine asked.**

 **I nodded.**

" **Okay…we survey the situation and if she's a threat we eliminate her." Jessamine replied.**

 **The words just finished exiting her mouth when I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her through the floor. I straddled her hips and I was now growling in her face.**

" **You will not touch her!" I shouted at her.**

 **Eleanor wrapped her powerful arms around my chest and hauled me off Jessamine.**

" **Your both all acting like animals. I kind of agree with Jessamine except I don't agree with killing the girl. I saw what Alice saw we enjoyed what she was doing she made us a family. I for one want to see how these events all come to pass. I am tired of watching all of us just go through the motions. This Girl brought something out of us that we thought was dead…what it means to be Human." Edythe replied.**

" **Your right Edythe…sorry Alice." Jessamine said finally making her way to her feet.**

 **I walked up to Jessamine and hugged her and kissed her lips softly.**

" **I am sorry too." I replied.**

" **Now according to the beginning of Alice's vision the girl arrives here in Forks tonight she will be in School tomorrow…well that makes sense now. Apparently Charlie Swan's Daughter is arriving that very same day…could it be the same person?" Edythe asked.**

" **Possibly." I replied.**

" **Okay…Rosalie please don't scare the girl away try to be nice." Esme replied.**

 **Rosalie just scoffed again and left the room…I feel she will be difficult as will Jessamine. Edythe and Eleanor are wild cards. Sure Edythe said she wants to see where this goes but Edythe was never one to make an unnecessary gamble if the prize wasn't worth it. I also could not shake the fact that there is something about this girl and if the rumor is true how are Bella Swan and Blurry Girl tied together? Are they the same girl? Too many questions…not enough time I guess we will just roll with the punches and hope for the best.**

 **(A/N: That is the end of this chapter next chapter the first meeting between Bella and the Cullens. Oh and I realize I messed up Eleazar other name in Life and Death I fixed it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens Part 1

(A/N: Before I begin I have a review I wish to respond to, Lonetigar20 thanks for the review as for how dominate Bella will be you wont find that out till later. I had no plan for the whole dominating of her harem to begin right off the bat, because lets face it not all of the Cullen's will take to being mated to werewolf very well plus I have to build up characters. Oh and one last thing I would update faster if I got more reviews. 22 followers=9 favorites=4… **4** reviews *scratching head trying to figure it out…)

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullen's part 1** (Bella POV)

When my Plane finally touched down and I got off the Plane. I could see Charlie and two native males with him…huh…Too bad they do nothing for me…yes I am lesbian, no I am not ashamed of that fact, yes Renee knows as does Phil…Charlie is a different story…how to breach this subject?

All three of them walked up to me. All of them had looks of surprise with the t-shirt I was wearing you could see the muscles on my body and I know it intimidated a lot of people men and women alike but the two natives were a little bigger then me and were not intimidated and neither was I of them…they both gave me a look, a look of an animal recognizing one of his kin, I walked forward and extended my hand.

"My name is Bella Swan and I just moved here from Phoenix." I said.

The first walked up to me.

"Hello I'm Sam Uley and this is Jared." He said gesturing to the man on his left.

I nodded to Jared.

"So listen we were going to have a Bon Fire next Friday do you think you could make it?" Sam asked.

"Sure I have nothing planned it would be nice to make friends instead of just being alone all the time." I replied.

In no time at all did we have all my things on the back of Charlie's Truck. (A/N: I gave Charlie Bella's Truck in the Books because I don't see a Badass Werewolf Chick driving an old Truck around. I have another idea for Bella's Ride.)

An Hour later we arrived and sitting in the Driveway next to Charlie's Police Cruiser stood a nice shiny dark red Yamaha R1 Motorcycle…my mouth was running dry.

"Got ya a welcome home gift Bells." Charlie replied. "Well Me, Jules, Rachel, Rebecca and Billy."

"Becca and Rach are here?" I asked surprised.

Rachel, Rebecca and Julie Black are three girls in a small core group I used to hang out with and Leah Clearwater was the other member of our little group. We used to lie on the beach all day, or swim, sometimes play soccer with Seth. We never did girlie things we were tomboys all of us…it would be nice to see them again.

I was surprised because according Mom Becca married a Samoan Surfer and Rach went U-Dub. I smiled.

"Yeah Rebecca's marriage didn't last very long. She was only married for about a year then they divorced and Becca came back here. Rachel is on break from School at the moment." Charlie replied.

Would be nice to see Becca and Rach again for old times sake. I mean I lived with my dad Charlie for the ages of four to twelve, then I lived with Renee from the ages of twelve to seventeen. Renee and Charlie got divorced when I was four. I stay with Charlie because my friends were here: Julie sometimes called Jules, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah and her little brother Seth and I that was our little gang.

"Really?" I asked.

"Leah, Rachel, Becca and Jules want to see you." Charlie replied. "I told them you could go see them on Monday after School."

I smiled it would be nice to see Seth and the Girls after school on Monday gives me something to look forward to after School. Charlie, Sam, Jared and I grabbed my stuff and moved it upstairs or rather Charlie, Sam and Jared did meanwhile I was drooling over my new bike.

Sam and Jared stuck around for a bit after they were done and when I came back inside I hear the ass end of a conversation between Sam and Charlie.

"…like us. You have to tell her you know so she doesn't feel like she has to hide. I mean there's me, Jared, Paul, Becca, Rachel and Leah. She has to know there are more of…" Sam replied.

I interrupted him.

"You know I can hear you right?" I replied coming into the house.

Sam looked at me as did Jared both looked like they expected me to snap.

"I am not changed yet. My first change is Tuesday night." I replied.

"We can help…"Jared replied.

"No. This is something I have to do alone. If you really know what I am it will be safer for everybody if I do it alone." I replied.

"Bells are you really a Werewolf?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad. I am not leaving because this place is perfect for me." I replied.

Charlie walked up to me.

"You don't have to hide from me or Billy, Harry or any of the Quileute elders or your friends they know about Wolves and Lycans…as does Renee." Charlie replied.

"What!" I shouted.

"She knows about the bite Bells. She knows what you're becoming." Charlie replied.

"Wha-How?" I asked.

"Her mom. Your grandma Arial." Charlie replied. "She bit you and felt so bad she told Renee and showed her the truth."

Everything is starting to make sense now. Over the last year Renee has taken to giving me rare beef and steak while still sticking to her vegetarian diet. She was feeding the beast inside helping me stay in control. I could see tears welling in my eyes. This whole time I thought she couldn't care less about what I was doing and this whole time she was watching out for me.

"Its okay Bell. Now when you go out for your Wolf time just remember you can talk to me about it." Charlie replied.

I nodded and I noticed Sam and Jared had left.

Charlie had cooked a couple of Chicken Burgers and Steak and Caesar Salad. (A/N: I never really like how Charlie couldn't cook and that Bella had to look after them. So this version of Charlie can take care of himself.)

By the time Dinner was done I washed the dishes and then sat down to watch some baseball with Charlie it was nice.

When it was time for bed I just took off my pants and shirt and slept in my panties and bra with a sheet covering my body. What I overheat if I sleep clothed.

Monday morning I woke up at Five thirty in the morning another recent trait of mine I don't need much sleep. I watched the sun rise as I cooked Bacon, Sausage along with a breakfast frittata, containing eggs, onions, green and red peppers and chorizo for Charlie and I.

When we were done Charlie did the dishes while I had a shower and got ready for School. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room and threw on a pair of white socks, dark blue jeans, a white bra and panties, and a black shirt with brown leather boots.

With that done I walked downstairs to see Charlie and uniform and I smiled and kissed his cheek with my backpack that I took off my doorknob as I left the room.

"Have a good day at work." I called out heading to the door grabbing my helmet on the way.

"Have a good day at School Bells." Charlie replied as he joined me outside.

Charlie got into his car and headed off to work and I straddled my bike. I watched Charlie head to work and then I turned on my bike…oh listen to her purr.

I carefully turned the bike around doing a donut and then I headed to School.

(Alice POV)

She's coming.

"Our futures just got blurry." I informed my siblings as we waited around Edythe's Vanquish.

Our Vampire hearing picked up the sounds of a motorcycle approaching. The Bike went right by us and parked on the other side of the lot from us.

The figure turned off the bike and reached up for her helmet and took it off. The Woman had long mahogany brown hair, slightly tanned skin, she had delicious looking muscles on her arms and stomach from what I could see with my enhanced vision…oh take me now beautiful and make me yours.

(A/N: I decided to cut this chapter into two parts. Next chapter is Bella's arrival at school told through a different Cullen POV: Rosalie, Edythe, Jessamine or Eleanor and from now on the story is going to go Bella POV then a Cullen or Denali POV when they get into the story, so next it's a Cullen POV and I ain't doing another Alice POV until the other Cullen and Denali get a shot at the story. Which means the Denali will not show up until chapter 8.)

""


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Cullens Part 2

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullen's part 2** (Rosalie POV)

So here my sisters and I are once again at Forks High School awaiting the arrival of the new girl by the name of Isabella Swan. But in the back of my mind is the vision Alice told us about of my whole family getting sexually dominated by one girl, which I still believe is impossible because as Vampires our wills would be too strong and besides one woman could not handle all of us.

I mean Edythe would drive her crazy answering her questions before they even leave her mouth, Eleanor would constantly tease her, Jessamine would fuck around with her feelings for fun, Alice would bug her to go shopping all day every day, Carine and Esme would constantly ask how she was feeling as Carine is a Doctor and Esme her nurse, Me my love of cars would drive her crazy because she will ask the same question everybody else asks why do I, as a woman, like cars so much I usually answer with none of your goddamn business.

So here we are waiting just like everybody else and I expect this girl to be driving an old rusted up 68 Chevy Truck…that's not a truck…that's a motorcycle…interest peaked.

My sisters and I watched as Shiny Red Yamaha R1 Motorcycle and I found myself wanting to examine the Bike, and we could tell the rider was a woman, a very intriguing woman. She turned off the Bike and took off the helmet and my whole family froze.

"Its her. It is the same girl." Edythe replied.

I can see myself under the bike doing some work on it. I love me a good engine and I could do some work on it.

So it is the same girl she does look like she could handle us indeed despite her being only human.

"I wouldn't be quick to write her off as just a human Rosie." Jessamine replied.

"What do you mean Jessie?" Eleanor asked.

Jessamine looked a little mad. She doesn't like being called Jessie.

"I will let that name slide Ellie. Like I was going to say there is something about that girl something different. She still smells lovely but I detect a hint of something woodsy in her scent…almost wild and untamed." Jessamine replied.

Wild and untamed…was it me or did Jessamine sound longing…I mean I know its been a while since any of us in my family had some sweet loving from another woman not in our family or Tanya and her coven who we consider our cousins. We call each other sisters but we are not really related so we have all been known to have sex with the other members of the family and not in a gangbang situation that's not our style.

"I wonder if Isabella Swan can hear us?" I wondered.

"I can." Bella whispered. "Call me Bella."

I looked around and I see my sisters licking their lips as was I. Her voice sounded heavenly and gruff at the same time and it works for her…wait this isn't right. I am a Vampire she is a Humanish woman I will not bow.

"I'm not asking you to." Bella replied softly.

I look to my sisters and they smirked.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes you did." Edythe replied.

I looked for Bella Swan and she was walking toward the school and my sisters and I watched her sway her hips in a seductive manner…You will not break me. You will not dominate me. You will be on your knees begging me to fuck you into oblivion. Consider this sexual war started Miss Swan you have met your match.

My sisters and I walked into school and began our usual day. My first class was History and I got to my seat. Luckily all of the desks in this room are singular so I don't have to worry about needing to share a desk with a human.

Just before the late bell rings who walks in: Bella Swan. I take a second to look her over. Okay shiny brown hair check, not frail looking, excellent condition check, she looks good enough to eat…stop it. We are Vampires she is Human. Its not going to work we would crush her sexy body to dust if any of us were intimate with her…I will not allow the death of another innocent at my family's hands…I will not let it happen again.

 _Flashback Fifty-Six years ago._

 _We had settled into Rockford, Illinois after I killed my fiancé and his friends for raping me and nearly killing me if it weren't for Esme and Carine I would have died. Eleanor joined as before then to so we numbered four in our family._

I had been a Vampire for thirteen years and I went off to hunt with my sisters in preparation for our first human visitor ever. We were excited because this girl had no fear of us. Her name is Lena Adams she had light blond hair dark blue eyes and was very nice looking for a human. It was actually Eleanor that invited her for dinner.

 _When we arrived back at out house everybody was seated and awaiting the arrival of Lena. Everyone was excited and none of it was Jessamine using her empathic gift._

 _When Lena arrived Carine greeted her at the door and walked to the main room. We had fun we were just talking but it was fun. Lena was very observant and at first we were going to kill due to the fact that Edythe couldn't hear her thoughts but she became trust worthy._

 _However something unexpected happened. Near the end of the day we were all sitting at the kitchen table while Lena was eating lunch. When we smelled blood…Eleanor snapped and before we could stop her she snapped Lena's neck and drained her dry…she was near the end of her newborn year._

Flashback over

We have all killed somebody over the years even Carine but what mattered was that we were all there for each other but Carine and Esme took it the hardest when they slipped up because Eleanor, Jessamine, Alice, Edythe and I were always together after our first times so we could stop and talk each other down Carine and Esme didn't have that.

Carine drained her already dying singer in 1969 and Esme killed a whole a whole troupe of girl scouts back in 1988 trying to get to her singer the troupe leader. Through all the killings we as a family committed we have stuck together and I will be damned if I let a stupid, moronic, Human girl fuck with that. If she thinks she can take my family from me, I will snap her little neck and break her spine like a twig.

I turn my head to see Alice glaring at me…

"Don't make me hurt you Alice please." I whisper.

"Okay Rosie. But you have to understand Bella isn't Lena please give her a chance?" Alice whispered back.

"I will think about it Ali-Cat that's all I can promise." I whispered back.

Alice walked toward me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Rosie. Come to my room tonight I feel a little worked up." Alice replied.

I smiled. Bigger is better…bullshit. I can't wait till school is over.

(A/N: That's the end of another chapter I think this chapter wasn't so bad as a sole Cullen chapter the other Cullen chapters will have more content to them. So next chapter picks up where the last Bella one left off and her transformation into a wolf. Then chapter 6 the Denali women arrive and that's when the story really start.)


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Chapter 5: Transformation** (Bella POV)

School was somewhat interesting. Due to my rapidly changing body I handled gym easily enough to give big Eleanor Cullen a run for her money in Dodge ball…I won.

I have classes with the Cullen's. Drama with the little Pixie: Alice, Phys Ed. with the Amazon: Eleanor, History with the Warrior: Jessamine and Art with the Swimsuit Model little Miss I-Will-Not-Bow-To-You: Rosalie, the fifth one I don't have classes with because I dropped Biology because I already done it with Bio Chemistry.

Alice was a little hyper ball of energy not that I minded I mean having so much energy it would be hard to tire her out and I want to see who would give out first in sex her or me.

Eleanor is a freaking beast I mean during dodge ball we were doing Matrix like dodges and I finally won the game when I caught her thrown ball and let me tell you she has power behind her.

Jessamine was quite and didn't make eye contact with me…it's always the quiet ones that you have to watch out for because I caught her eyeing my breasts and crotch and licking her lips.

Rosalie well Rosalie just ignored me. I sensed a little dislike there but that's okay I love a challenge. I want her in my bed withering and panting and moaning underneath me, which would mean getting passed her guard.

Lunch was an interesting affair. I mean I walked in and literally every eye was on me including the Cullen's but I sat at a table by myself because I was different and if everybody here knew what I was they would run from me.

So I ate by myself until I sense someone near me and I look up to see a rather tall woman looking at me with a soft smile on her face. Her hair was dark brown a shade darker then mine her eyes chocolate brown.

"Hello, my name is Angela Webber we have the same art and history class together." Angela replied.

I could hear a couple of growls from where the Cullen's sat but I ignored it keeping my attention on the beauty in front of me. She looked…in a word sexy, adorable and my first candidate to rebuild the Lycan Population.

You see before I left for forks I had a conversation with my Grandmother and she told me that thanks to the Vampires there wasn't a lot of us left…I know the Cullen's are vampires I just cant figure out why their eyes are Gold last I heard Vampires can only feed from Humans…hm a mystery I will have to solve.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about my family." I replied. "Oh and my name is Bella by the way."

Angela extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I replied.

We talked all through Lunch and it became readily apparent to me that Angela has a Werewolf fetish. She told me about all classic Werewolf books she has read over the years and movies she has seen and I smiled at her and I knew then when I decide to turn my first Lycan she will be the first one on the list.

Its finally the end of the day and I got on my bike just as my legs began to shake…my first change was close. When the shaking stopped I noticed Cullen's staring at me I threw my helmet on and started the bike and took off heading back home.

I arrived the house to hear and smell Charlie grilling and I got off the Bike and headed to the backyard to see Charlie grilling fish, steak, hotdogs, hamburgers, and in a hot cast iron I smelled scallops I licked my lips and helped Charlie with the rest of the prep.

"So your first shift is tonight. Are you nervous? I would be if I was in your shoes." Charlie asked as we set the table and sat down to enjoy dinner.

"A little." I replied.

"I have Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Becca, Rachel and Jules waiting in the woods around La Push because due to their tribes treaty they can't come here. Sam, Julie, Rachel and Rebecca want you to be Alpha." Charlie replied.

I was shocked.

"What? Could I do that?" I asked.

"They're Beta Wolves and as Beta Wolves who already have an Alpha in their pack well in the presence of a True Werewolf the leadership would go to said Werewolf." Charlie replied.

I smiled and thought about the conversation with Sam, Jared and Paul and when I recalled it, it seemed that Sam was trying to convey something to me with the way he was talking.

As the sun began to fall after dinner my body began shaking more and more. Charlie and I were sitting on the couch and he could feel me trembling.

"Charlie. Its time." I said as I got off the couch.

Charlie nodded got off the couch and hugged me.

"See you in three days Bells." Charlie replied.

I nodded and left the house and headed into the woods. Using my enhanced speed I ran far from the house and when I was deep enough I smiled as my body began the change for the first time. When I was done I unleashed a mighty howl.

(Sam POV)

Here my pack, which will not be my pack for much longer and I am not bothered or mad about it because it's hard trying to keep seven wolves focused on a task as a unit. We need a true Alpha.

Here we all are laying around the woods on the outskirts of the village and I was thinking of Emily, my Imprint, Paul and Rachel had imprinted on each other and Jared was thinking of Kim his imprint while Julie, Rebecca and Leah were thinking of Bella.

A howl echoed around the trees and all seven of us got up as one and almost like they were in a daze Leah, Becca and Julie took off like mice to cheese…or like mice to a pied piper or in this case Bella Swan. The rest of us followed behind them.

When we ran about five miles that's when we saw the Lycan. She was sitting there like that one character from Death Note L I believe his name is. Her fur was Mahogany Brown and she stood on two legs like a true Werewolf. I know we as Wolves come anywhere between five feet ten inches tall to six feet even well the Lycan was good head taller then we were and she was staring us down almost sizing us up and then we locked eyes and I feel my responsibilities as Alpha drain away as well as the claim of Alpha from Rebecca, Rachel and Julie.

" _Can you hear me now?" Bella's voice called in my head._

" _Bella!" Leah, Julie, Rachel and Rebecca called out in their thoughts._

 _Bella's eyes moved from Rebecca to Julie to Leah and all three of them Imprinted on Bella._

" _What's Imprinting?" Bella asked through her thoughts_.

" _Its how we Wolves find out mates and comes from your kind as well for our kind came from your kind. You Imprinted on your mates as well I cann see it in your eyes." I replied back._

" _I hope you three ladies know how to share because I don't consider myself a one woman, I prefer to share myself with a bevy of beautiful women." Bella responded._

" _So your either a playgirl or a pimp?"_ _Paul chimed out._

 _Bella turned her massive head toward Paul and growled._

" _If you call me any of those derogatory terms again I will break both of your back legs and tan your hide." She growled out._

 _Rachel upon hearing the threat to her Imprint forgot who she just launched herself at, forgetting that it was at one time her friend, a lover, she thought we didn't know, a friend who caught her midair like she weighed nothing and body slammed her back to the ground and placed a clawed foot at her throat._

" _Don't you ever try to sneak attack me again. Damn it you are my friend but I need to show that I am not some bitch for you lot to push around. Now I am going to let you up now and if you ever try to jump me from behind again I will make you my bitch." Bella growled out her threat._

She got off Rachel and looked all of us in the eye.

" _That goes for the rest of you. Now I need to feed come with me or stay here I don't care. But I need to feed." Bella thought and then turned and left._

When she left Rachel gave out a whine.

" _I'm sorry." Rachel cried out._

Julie, Rebecca and Leah followed their mate to hunt, after a few moments hesitation Jared and I followed.

(Rachel POV)

What did I just do? I just attacked my best friend and she put me in my place…I fucked up. I got up from the ground still in Wolf form and Paul nuzzled into me and I knew I was in trouble with my new Alpha. Oh boy.

(A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter. Chapter 6 and Seven will be Cullen POVs. Whose POV do you guys want to see for 6 and who do want to see for Seven? Keep in mind it cant be Rosalie or Alice as I have already did theirs.)


	6. Chapter 6: Coven Lovin' Part 1

(A/N: Len Stormcrow formally Matthias Stormcrow here letting you all know there is a reason this chapter is called what it is you will figure it out as you read. I am sorry for the long wait and to make up for it I present a really long chapter and I am giving you all something I wasn't planning to give you all till chapter 8 so enjoy. I separated this chapter into three pieces because I figured I made you all a lot longer than absolutely necessary. So here is the next installment.)

 **Chapter 6: Coven Lovin' Part 1 –Jessamine, Carine & Esme** (Jessamine POV)

Monday was interesting day between Rosalie glaring at the Swan Girl and basically challenging her, a challenge that I felt like the Swan Girl accepted.

I have one class with the Swan Girl and its History and unlike my last student partner, Bella Swan as I learned she liked to be called, is not an incompetent idiot so that is refreshing. She is rather smart for human…yeah my last student partner was Jessica Stanley and she proved to be a 3rd class idiot.

By the time Lunch rolled around I knew I could like Bella Swan she is smart, sarcastic and witty, which is a far cry when compared to the teens around here and yet…there is something off about Bella Swan…something animalistic. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I watched Bella sit by herself instead of with the Humans that was weird even by our standards but she wasn't alone very long s one Girl came up to her Angela Webber.

"Hello, my name is Angela Webber we have the same art and history class together." Angela replied.

I along Alice and Eleanor growled. I knew by her emotions Bella heard us but choose to ignore us. Little Swan was playing with us…I am fighting the urge to grab her cave-woman style, carry her over my shoulder, carry her to Edythe's car, throw her in, strip her down and fuck her in the back seat and if the lust being thrown by my sisters was anything to go by they would have joined me as we fucked the sexual need right out of her but alas we are not uncivilised Barbarians or Valkyrie's we are a family we were ordered by Carine to wait for her to come to us. When she does we decide as a family who fucks her first as she is ours.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about my family." Bella replied. "Oh and my name is Bella by the way."

Angela extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Bella replied.

They talked all lunch and I noticed my sisters and I were listening to this conversation very carefully and it was apparent to me that even the preachers Daughter: Angela Webber wanted a piece of our Bella's luscious ass but that is not going to happen… but I couldn't help but wonder who in our little family will get the honor of first sex with the vivacious, luscious and mysterious Bella Swan…I could ask Alice but that would take away the fun and friendly competition for it.

"Our cousins are coming today." Alice said coming out a vision.

"Oh dear god." Edythe replied.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"It seems that we have some competition for Bella Swan." Alice replied.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I just had a vision. In it I see Tanya and Bella and they appear to be talking, Tanya looking sympathetic and Bella appears to have been crying, they talk for a little bit and Tanya must have given Bella some kind of signal because next thing I know Bella's shirt is gone as is her Jeans leaving her in her panties and Bra, Tanya's gown is gone as is her green bra and Bella is sucking and playing with Tanya's tits and Tanya clearly enjoys this. Next thing I know Kate and Elena grab Bella and lay her gently on the bank of the river near our house. They gently strip Bella of her Bra and latch on to her beautiful, full creamy breasts it's at this point that I notice Irena eating out Tanya and then Carmen comes along and strips Bella of her soaked panties and begins eating her out our Bella cums and I pull out of the Vision." Alice replies Vampire Speed and very quietly.

I didn't know how to feel about this latest development not that I have ever had a problem with our cousins because I don't. I love them…all of them. I remember Carine told me a long time ago about a rather unique coven…I say unique because it was essentially a Harem, One male twelve females…it didn't work out the females didn't like sharing and about a month in they attacked and fought each other while the male was away. When he left he had twelve females when he returned two days later he only had one and he killed her then himself.

It's a sad tale but our family has something that coven did not. We love and trust each other so we might make this harem thing work but we need to talk it over amongst ourselves and then we will eventually talk it over with Bella.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully I was 'paying attention in class' all the while daydreaming of fucking Isabella Swan into a sexual coma. When I got home I was so insane with my own lust that I was pretty much in conqueror mode my sisters stood side-by-side knowing the protocol when I was like this…hmm…

I reached over and snatched Esme and carried her over my right shoulder, my right arm on her lower back and my left hand under her skirt cupping her pantie clad ass. I carried her up the stairs with her giggling the whole way I smiled I can hear my sister singling each other for a round or two of fun.

"Eleanor you beast put me down!" Alice screeched.

"Okay Pixy babe I will put you down in my bed then make you cum so hard you'll be seeing stars." Eleanor replied cheekily.

"Shall we Rose?" Edythe asked.

"Let's go Edythe." Rose replied.

I carried Esme into her room and I laid gently down. She let out a breathy moan and I could see her nipples pebble through her crème colored dress.

"Esme my Divine Goddess I could just eat you out." I replied.

"Then take me soldier girl." Esme moaned out. "Second thought my sexy Majorette let me take you first."

I nodded my consent as I watch Esme get up off the bed. First she stripped her dress off and revealed my favorite Bra and Thong. I licked my lips.

"Hands up soldier girl and spread your legs." Esme with a breathless voice.

She gently stripped my beige shirt off me uncovering my sky blue bra covered b-cup breasts. I don't have the biggest breasts in the family that honor goes to Rosalie, Esme and Carine at a C-cup, the rest of us are a B-cup not that I am jealous because I love my body scars and all and I know my sisters will take me for who I am and for that I will forever love them.

I see Esme lick her luscious lips and my nipples pebbled as well. I see Esme squatted down and popped the button on my jeans and unzipped my fly and gently stripped me of my jeans leaving me in my sky blue panties. I am a Pantie girl as is Alice, the others prefer thongs…I wonder what color dear Esme has on today…I hope it's the red my favorite color.

Esme smiled saucily at me. As I look to my bedside table to my right that holds my strap-on… remember we as a family agreed only mate is allowed first fuck with the toy. We all have one and we all desire mate to fuck us with it.

"Jessie…sweet sexy Jessie…the things I want to do to you…I want you Jessie so badly." Esme moaned out.

Esme and Carine are the only ones I allow to call me Jessie.

"Then take me my stunning Emerald Goddess." I challenged using her nickname I gave her during our first time.

I watched in rapt attention as Esme picked me up and wrapped my legs around her waist and carried me to the bed and laid me down.

Esme black eyes went back and forth from my pussy to my tits in a thoughtful manner.

"Hm Jessie should I play with your beautiful tits or you soaking pussy first?" Esme asked.

She is asking me?

"T-Tits first they have been sore all day little sister." I moaned out.

Esme smiled…She had no problem being called little sister. That's how I prefer to do things when I am having 'alone time' with the others I call them little sister or in Carine's case big sister as she is the only one older than me.

"Well big sister sit up and let little sister take care of your beautiful breasts." Esme moaned out.

Esme helped me sit up and unclasped my bra and threw it in a growing pile of clothes in the corner of her room.

"Okay big sister lay back down." Esme replied gently pushing me back into her bed.

Over Esme's shoulder I see Carine quietly come into the room. She knows not to interfere because that was my plea when we as family started this thirty years ago. I asked them all to not interfere when I singled somebody out because I needed a release and when I got it then they could join in on the fun.

I knew Esme knew Carine was there and it wasn't until Esme addressed Carine directly that Carine spoke.

"Jessie honey would you mind if Carine joined in after I made you cum?" Esme asked.

"Only if she helps me finish you off little sister?" I replied.

"No problem." Carine replied softly.

I see Carine strip herself out of her Lab coat and silver colored dress and her heels and was clad in just her pink bra and thong and she sat in a chair and motioned for Esme to carry on.

Esme nodded and turned her attention back to me…or more to point…my crotch.

"Jessie darling you're soaked." Esme replied in a throaty voice.

Sure enough I felt my wetness seep through my panties. I smirked at Esme and then at Carine.

"Hey big sis do you think you and little sis could help me out of my panties?" I asked.

I could feel shock radiating from the whole house everybody stopped what they were doing mid fuck.

"Oh we got to see this." Eleanor said.

Next thing I know the door to Esme's room breaks off the hinge and Esme and Carine just shake their heads.

"You lot owe me a new door." Esme replied.

"Sorry Esme." Edythe replied.

Esme shook her head again.

"Now where were we?" Esme asked.

"I believe you and big sister were going to strip my panties off me." I replied.

"Right." Carine replied with a smile.

Very gently Esme and Carine helped me out of my soaked panties as we try not to rip each other's clothes off. Then when they took them off then they each sniffed it and everybody's eyes turned black with desire.

"Well you want me come and take me." I replied saucily.

Carine and Esme both look at each other and Carine smirks and holds up her clenched fist and placed it on her left hand.

"Really? Okay you're on. What are the stakes?" Esme asked.

"Winner gets to feast on Jessamine's pussy the loser gets the breasts." Carine replied.

This was win-win for me both were skilled pussy eaters and breast play and I awaited the winner of this competition and this time I was the prize. After a minute Esme emerged victorious.

"Ha Carine I won. Mmm it's been awhile since I have feasted on your glistening pussy." Esme whispered to herself.

My attention was suddenly brought to Carine nipping at my breasts and caressing them and I moaned from just the sensation from my breasts and I was soaking up the sensations from my breasts when I gasped and moaned as I felt one slender finger enter me and began pumping in and out of me in a perfect timed movement.

"Oh Esme my sweet angel…oh god Carine mmm please harder!" I shouted.

I felt Esme sink another finger in my pussy then another while Carine devoured my boobs…I could feel my muscles tighten.

"Mmm sweet Jessie I could your delicious muscles tighten." Esme moaned out giving my abdomen a kiss. "That's right sweetie let go…cum for me and Carine."

I felt Carine bite my right Breast at the same time Esme bit my clit and I came undone in a shuddering orgasm. Carine held me while my body shuddered and Esme was lapping my cum like a thirsty man in the desert devours water.

I hear Eleanor, Edythe, Rosalie and Alice leave the room and I wait for my body to quiet down from the orgasm and I sat up my breasts heaving from breaths I didn't need to take and my glance shifts between Carine and Esme…which one do I want to fuck?

"I can wait elder sister. I have always wanted to watch you eat out Carine. Please eat out Carine I can wait." Esme replied.

"Oh Esme my sweet baby sister. Okay I will do as you asked and eat out Carine and then when I am done do you want your big sisters to feast on you?" I asked.

Esme's body shuddered and she nodded.

(Carine POV)

I felt the bed shift as Esme left the bed and sat down in my vacant chair. I locked eyes with Jessamine.

"Shall we?" She asked breathless.

I nodded and in a display of skill Jessamine wrestled me off her and on to my back and straddling my hips and her pussy grazed my lower tummy. I couldn't help but moan at the contact.

"You like that big sister? You like my pussy grazing your body hm?" Jessamine asked as her pussy grazed me again and I moaned.

Jessamine reached behind me and unclasped my bra and tossed it along with hers and then she leaned down and blew a breath across my naked breasts pebbling my nipples instantly and then she leaned back and admired her work.

"Mmm big sister I have always admired your luscious full breasts." Jessamine replied with a smile.

I watched in hooded eyes as Jessamine leaned forward and took my left breast in her mouth and began sucking my breast tenderly almost like a newborn baby feeding and I was moaning from the sensations and then I felt one of Jessie's hands tweaking my other breast. I could my pussy get wet and I begin grinding on Jessamine's leg like a cat in heat.

"Its seems your wet…very wet." Jessamine replied. "Did you want me to take care of you?"

I nodded as I watched as Jessamine kissed my lips, then my cheeks, then my throat, then moving down to my breasts and kissing each of my Breasts before moving down to my belly and kissing my belly button and stuck her tongue in my belly button and swirled it around and I groaned from the sensations and then she finally got where I wanted…no needed her.

"Wow big sis you are soaked I will get you out of this wet thong." Jessamine replied and then patted my pussy. "Raise up."

I raised my hips up and Jessamine smiled and gently stripped me of my Thong and tossed it in the pile of clothes…I see Jessamine lick her lips as the sight of my bare pussy it something that came from being a Vampire you only have wax once and it never grows back.

"God Carine you look some beautiful laying there bare wet and simply divine." Jessamine replied saucily. "I must have a lick."

With that I felt Jessamine lick my pussy and my body shuddered from that slight touch…oh my. I watched in fascination as Jessamine was now tongue fucking me her eyes bore into mine and I lift my hips to give Jessamine better access to me.

"How about two-for-one action, I tongue fuck you while palming and tweaking your breasts how do you feel about that?" Jessamine asked.

"Just keep on tongue fucking me and I won't care." I replied with a moan.

Little minx did just that. She kept pushing my body slowly to its climax and I was clutching at Esme's sheets and almost screaming in ecstasy as Jessamine is just pussy pounding me and I can see Esme over in the chair and…is she touching herself? Oh…oh…ohh.

"I'm cuming!" I shouted out.

Jessamine kept on lapping up my pussy as I rode out my climax and Jessamine stopping eating me out when my body stilled and Jessamine let me up and I looked to Esme and Jessamine noticed Esme pleasuring herself and smiled at me.

"Clear the bed flight Esme coming in for a crashlanding." Jessamine whispered to me.

I watched Jessamine stalk Esme and I wondered what was going to happen next.

(Esme POV)

Here I am sitting in a chair waiting for my turn to pleasured with my hand in my thong pleasuring myself when my hand was removed from my Thong and I was picked up from the chair and then I realized I was so busy pleasuring myself that I left myself open for something Eleanor has been known to do…a Bodyslam…I wrestle with my sisters as well I am not prude I know when to have fun…okay so its probably Carine holding me in the slam position…nope it's Jessamine…I smile sweetly at her and mouth hit me with your best shot.

Next thing I know I am getting slammed so hard that my body bounces off the bed about six feet in the air and my bedframe broke and I crashed back to the collapsed bed in a heap.

"Whoo! Feeling crazy." I hollered out.

I hear Carine laughing away. My chest was heaving and I was looking up at Jessamine and she looked playful.

"What? You said 'hit me with your best shot' and I did, I body slammed your beautiful body as hard as I could without plowing you through the floor." Jessamine replied.

Without warning my beautiful blond sisters double tackled me and I felt Carine remove my Bra and I let out a gasp and a moan from the sensations of not one but both of my breasts being0 sucked and played with and I was moaning and groaning just from a sensations of my Breasts.

"Oh my Big sis little sis is wet very wet. Did you want to feast on her pussy?" Jessamine asked.

Carine nodded her head and moved from my Breast to my pussy kissing every inch of skin she came across and now I was being double teamed. One mouth and hand on my breasts tweaking and nibbling on my nipples and the skin there and my other sister had removed my soaked thong and began kissing my nub there and I pushed my hips forward only to have Carine grip them and hold me there trapping me to the sensations my body was going through.

"Please Carine let me cum please I need to." I cried out.

Carine nodded and I felt her tongue enter my pussy and I was squirming from the lust being pushed at me by Jessamine and I came undone within minutes of Carine tongue fucking me and I screamed out loud when I orgasmed.

My chest was heaving and I felt Jessamine pull my naked body close to her…I love this feeling being close to my sisters after post coital bliss and I felt Carine press herself into my back and snuggled with us totally blissed out.

(That's the end of this installment. I will try to get the nest one up as soon as possible.)


	7. Author's Note

I hate when people do this I really do they get you all jacked up for a new chapter only to find out it's a Stupid A/N usually containing bad news some highlights: I'm quitting, I lost the drive, blah blah blah, etc, you get the gist of it. THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE! I haven't posted anything in over a year because I was in a slump writing regards, the drive was still here I was adding lines and whatnot to the pieces I have going but that would be it nothing really came out of it. I wake up this morning to find the 12th review in a whole year and it opened my eyes to the fact that number of views was still GROWING and it made me realize that it was time to shake my Yearlong Hibernation from Fanfiction off and continue what I started starting with Lone Wolf No Longer as it's my most followed piece (gee I wonder why? Lol) All I ask is that you wonderful fans keep the love going and spread it around check out the other pieces cause their just as good. Now seeing as the last update to Lone Wolf was 3389 words and since I've done nothing productive here for the last year I giving you all an option now I can give the full chapter like usual then move on to the Eleanor and Alice love making chapter next or I can add both chapters to make one much Larger one choice is yours.

So because I'm not an a-hole and just so you know I'm not lying here is a little peek on what's coming next for Lone Wolf featuring Edythe & Rosalie told in Edythe's POV.

(Edythe POV)

The four of us leave the room as Jessamine's orgasm slowly starts climbing. My goal was to get Rosalie back into her room before Jessamine climaxes and projects it knowing full well what was going to happen. You see when Jessamine Climaxes and projects it we all drop what we're doing and usually tackle the nearest the person. Unfortunately this time we didn't make it as Jessamine projected her Orgasmic Bliss and I tackled Rosalie right through her door and began kissing her with as much lust filled passion as I could.

Rosalie broke the kiss to stare at me and I looked sheepishly at her.

"You owe me a new door." Rosalie replied softly.

"How about I fuck you first then I'll worry about the door." I replied huskily.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment and then she overpowered me rolling us so she was on top of me.

"How about a compromise. I fuck you first, then you fuck me then we'll worry about the door?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah fuck the door. Fuck me instead." I commanded.

"Knew you would see it my way." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie kept on kissing me and soon her glorious tongue had liked my lips seeking permission to enter and explore and when I opened my mouth her tongue entered and dueled with mine. As our tongues dueled I felt Rosalie's hands remove my Bra quickly and her beautiful soft hands palm my breasts.

Rosalie pressed herself closer to me I felt her nipples harden through her dress and her Bra. She placed her head on my Right Shoulder and placed my hands on her Breasts.

"Feel this? Feel what you being near us does to me. I missed you Edythe for a long time I felt hollow like a part of me was missing now that your back there is still a part missing but I realize now that we are missing somebody: Bella Swan I want her badly to be a part of us but I'm not rolling over and submitting. She wants me come and claim me, she beats me and I will submit to her…please don't interfere when she and I duel." Rosalie started saying the first part softly and rest she said loud enough for the others to hear.

I knew then that when Rose and Bella threw down I was not to miss it because I knew both women are headstrong and when Rose challenges Bella, Bella won't back down…this will be interesting for all of us.

End preview so like I said getting back to work on this wonderful piece. I promise I will have this Sneak Peek a full Chapter soon like Sunday soon maybe before that depends on what you guys want the longer may take more time but the chapters as I am doing them now will not take now that I have my driving force again.


	8. Chapter 7: Coven Lovin Part 2

(A/N: Before I begin I just want to say thank you to the 12 reviewers who commented on the last chapter. Thank you all but a little something to know about me it baffles my mind how people can't 5 bloody minutes out to leave a comment even if it's just an "Awesome." I'm not asking for a damn paragraph but I would like to hear what you like about it or thoughts on what's might be coming up. I say this because here is the stats so far for this story: Reviews 34 the most reviews I have period, Favorites 72 not bad but this is where I start scratching my head, Followers 120? Hm, Views and this is a doozy 8130? Where's all the comments? Done rant. Oh one more thing the pairing: Bella/Alice/Rosalie/Carine/Esme/Edythe/Eleanor/Jessamine/Leah/Jules/Rebecca/Angela/Tanya/Kate/Irena/Carmin/Elena/One Mystery Woman)

 **Chapter 7: Coven Lovin' Part 2: Edythe & Rosalie**

(Edythe POV) Meanwhile

When Rosalie and I got back to her room after witnessing Esme and Carine double teaming Jessamine and making her cum, she must have been more worn out then I thought…thank god our rooms are sound proof because when Jessamine came we all became wet hence the reason why when Rose's door closed behind us Rose had me pressed against her door.

"Mmm Edythe. Sweet Edythe. I haven't had you in a long time. You shied away from us for a time and it hurt." Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I know my actions hurt you the most as you were my first love. I have thought about that every day for the ten years I was away…your beautiful blond hair, golden eyes, your gorgeous body…you are in a word sexy. I want to devour your luscious body if you will let me." I whispered huskily back to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked deep into my eyes soul searching I guess and when she finally found what she wanted she nodded.

"Let me take you first." Rosalie asked.

This was different. Normally Rosalie doesn't object to Cumming first but I guess she wants me first today. I nodded taking everything in stride.

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Arms up." Rosalie commanded.

I held up my arms and Rosalie gently stripped me of my long sleeved shirt. I'm not much of a dress kind of girl neither is Jessamine or Eleanor we only wear them on special occasions I guess when our mate decides to claim me and mark me I will wear a dress then until then I will stay in my tomboy style.

"Mmm I love seeing you in Lavender." Rosalie moaned out.

I knew how much Rosalie loved to see me in Lavender so I decided to wear a Lavender colored bra and matching thong.

"You're gorgeous." Rosalie moaned out her hands cupping my bra covered breasts.

She began pulling and twisting lightly on my breasts as I moaned out in pleasure. I felt Rosalie's hands exploring my body slowly going from my breasts down to my tummy her hand curving around the muscles there.

During the ten years I was away from the family I lived as a man, went through college and worked as a lawyer for a period of time under the Alias Edward Anthony Masen a male version on my actual name Edythe Antoinette Cullen formally Masen. I also unfortunately killed some people along the way including my Blood Singer.

"Edythe babe you okay?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head from my thoughts to see Rosalie's left hand paused right above my soaked thong.

"Yes Rosie I'm fine now just thinking." I replied with a playful smile.

Rosalie leaned forward and that's when we heard:

"Jessie darling you're soaked." Esme replied in a throaty voice.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing and we waited as did Eleanor and Alice.

"Hey big sis do you think you and little sis could help me out of my panties?" I asked.

Rosalie and I were shocked as were Eleanor and Alice

"Oh we got to see this." Eleanor said.

Next thing I know all of us are running to her door and Eleanor doesn't stop she goes through the door and the Door to Esme's room breaks off the hinge and Esme and Carine just shake their heads.

"You lot owe me a new door." Esme replied.

"Sorry Esme." I replied contrite.

Esme shook her head again.

"Now where were we?" Esme asked.

"I believe you and big sister were going to strip my panties off me." Jessamine replied.

"Right." Carine replied with a smile.

Very gently Esme and Carine helped Jessamine out of her soaked panties as a family we agreed not to rip each other's clothes off. Then when they took them off then they each sniffed it and everybody's eyes turned black with desire.

"Well you want me come and take me." Jessamine replied saucily.

Carine and Esme both look at each other and Carine smirks and holds up her clenched fist and placed it on her left hand…here we go again.

"Really? Okay you're on. What are the stakes?" Esme asked.

"Winner gets to feast on Jessamine's pussy the loser gets the breasts." Carine replied.

This was win-win for Jessamine both were skilled pussy eaters and breast play and we awaited the winner of this competition and this time Jessamine was the prize. After a minute Esme emerged victorious.

"Ha Carine I won. Mmm it's been awhile since I have feasted on your glistening pussy." Esme whispered to herself.

My clit became wet again at the sight of Carine nipping at Jessamine's luscious breasts and caressing them and I moaned from just the sounds of Jessamine moaning.

"Oh Esme my sweet angel…oh god Carine mmm please harder!" Jessamine shouted.

I wanted to be the one finger fucking Jessamine to oblivion but she wanted Esme so what can I do?

"Mmm sweet Jessie I could your delicious muscles tighten." Esme moaned out giving my abdomen a kiss. "That's right sweetie let go…cum for me and Carine."

The four of us leave the room as Jessamine's orgasm slowly starts climbing. My goal was to get Rosalie back into her room before Jessamine climaxes and projects it knowing full well what was going to happen. You see when Jessamine Climaxes and projects it we all drop what we're doing and usually tackle the nearest the person. Unfortunately this time we didn't make it as Jessamine projected her Orgasmic Bliss and I tackled Rosalie right through her door and began kissing her with as much lust filled passion as I could.

Rosalie broke the kiss to stare at me and I looked sheepishly at her.

"You owe me a new door." Rosalie replied softly.

"How about I fuck you first then I'll worry about the door." I replied huskily.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment and then she overpowered me rolling us so she was on top of me.

"How about a compromise. I fuck you first, then you fuck me then we'll worry about the door?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah fuck the door. Fuck me instead." I commanded.

"Knew you would see it my way." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie kept on kissing me and soon her glorious tongue had liked my lips seeking permission to enter and explore and when I opened my mouth her tongue entered and dueled with mine. As our tongues dueled I felt Rosalie's hands remove my Bra quickly and her beautiful soft hands palm my breasts

Rosalie pressed herself closer to me I felt her nipples harden through her dress and her Bra. She placed her head on my Right Shoulder and placed my hands on her Breasts.

"Feel this? Feel what you being near us does to me. I missed you Edythe for a long time I felt hollow like a part of me was missing now that your back there is still a part missing but I realize now that we are missing somebody: Bella Swan I want her badly to be a part of us but I'm not rolling over and submitting. She wants me come and claim me, she beats me and I will submit to her…please don't interfere when she and I duel." Rosalie started saying the first part softly and rest she said loud enough for the others to hear.

I knew then that when Rose and Bella threw down I was not going to miss it because I knew both women are headstrong and when Rose challenges Bella, Bella won't back down…this will be interesting for all of us.

I felt Rosalie's hands undo my Bra freeing my Breasts and she gently began kneading my Breasts like dough and I moaned out at the pressure building inside me.

"Mmm your becoming wet Edythe my love." Rosalie whispered into my ear as I felt her hand caress my damp thong.

I moaned feeling the friction in my clit building. I suddenly felt the cold air envelope my clit and I shivered. My shiver turned to a shudder as I felt Rosalie gently insert one finger in me but only passed the nail and began swirling around in me and I was moaning in ecstasy.

Rosalie continued to play with me and I continued to moan, groan, and shift and shimmy.

"I-I*moan* I can't take this punishment much longer Rosie." I whimpered out.

"I know Edythe baby but I want to see you climax so hard that you won't ever think about leaving us again so until you get to that point I'm going to keep the punishment up." Rosalie replied with a soft smile.

Now I can easily overpower Rosalie as I am stronger then she is but she has a point I do deserve this sexual punishment for leaving. The one who took my leaving the hardest was Rosalie. I resolved myself to take my punishment that I deserved like a man despite not being one.

Rosalie opened my pussy to the air and I shuddered when the cold air hit it.

"It's okay baby. I can feel your close so I will finish you off." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie's thumb and forefinger began playing my bundle of nerves as I felt her body slid down my mine. I knew what was coming and I knew no matter how much I braced myself Rosalie was going to knock me out. Contrary to popular belief Vampires can get KO'd and only during times when our bodies are overloaded emotionally, mentally when that happens they shut down…For the first time in my life I was about to get sexually KO'd and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I moaned as Rosalie began licking my clit driving me closer to the edge.

"That's it Baby you can let go now cum for me now." Rosalie said huskily.

My body finally let go of the building pressure and I screamed out with wild abandon as my orgasm overtook me and Rosalie licked me clean. When my orgasm was beginning to subside I could feel my body begin to shut down.

"I'm sorry Rosie." I whispered as I passed out.

(A/N: Alright that's the end of that chapter. I changed where I was going with it in favor for something better the next two installments so here is what's coming next time on Lone Wolf: Chapter 8 the Denali's arrive and this chapter will have not one, not two but three Love Scenes: the First Alice/Eleanor/Rosalie, the second Carmine/Elena/Esme/Carine and the third Tanya/Kate/Irena/Jessamine/Edythe/Rosalie/Alice/Eleanor. Please leave a kind review kind reviews equals more updates.)


End file.
